Getting Stronger
by Hermionegranger3108
Summary: This is my take on what could have happened if Harry was never the chosen one and his parents didn't get killed. Voldemort is still around and so are the Death Eaters but they aren't as strong. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Im obviously not J. and none of the characters or the world is mine. **

**This is a fanfic about what life would be like if Harry was never the chosen one. Voldemort is still around but he isn't as powerful. Yet. **

* * *

To someone who didn't know them well, the Potter family would seem perfectly normal. They didn't interfere with other people's business nor did they act in a strange way. They didn't stand out in a crowd and could often be caught chatting with the neighbours.

However there was one thing about the Potters that made them different from everyone else. They happened to be magic. James and Lily had both been to the finest magical school in the world Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There son Harry was going to be going next year, providing he got his letter.

Harry had never been as excited for anything in his life; not when his father first taught him how to play Quidditch, the extremely popular sport, or when his godfather Sirius had bought him his first broomstick. Every morning he eagerly checked the post, waiting for the letter to arrive.

On July 30th, the day before Harry's birthday, the letter came. It was the best birthday present Harry had ever got and he was do excited to be definitely going. Of course he always knew he would be seen as he had performed quite a few unintentional magic tricks. For example when he was being chased by a dog he suddenly found himself on top of the bus shelter. Or the one time when Lily had redecorated the living room, but Harry hated it and suddenly it was back to normal.

Lily and James were ever so proud of him and as a birthday treat they would be taking Harry to Diagon Alley, a street where wizards do all of their shopping, to get his Hogwarts robes, books and most importantly a wand. Harry read the letter over and over again filled with excitement, that night he couldn't sleep and was so excited to be getting a wand.

The next morning Harry got up and had breakfast. When he had finished he found a large pile of presents waiting for him in the living room. He opened three and saved the rest for later. He had got a large selection of Wizarding confectionary such as chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. He opened the Bertie Bott's and shoved a few in his mouth. When he was dressed the family gathered in the living room and prepared to travel to Diagon Alley by the Floo network.

They arrived at Diagon Alley at precisely 10.03am. The first shop that they went in was Madam Malkin's robes for every occasion. They got the first year robes as Harry didn't know which house he would be in yet. Once out of there they went to the bookshop. Harry walked inside and wandered over to find The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One shelf. There stood a red headed boy picking out one if the books and dropping it into his cauldron. He turned around and saw Harry stood there. "Bloody hell Harry, I nearly had a heart attack with you sneaking up on me!"

"I didn't sneak up on you Ron, you're just sensitive!" Harry replied back. They both laughed. Ron was Harry's best friend and they had known each other since they were little. "Have you got a wand yet?" Harry asked Ron, looking into his cauldron to see what he had. "No have you?" Ron replied.

"Nah but we can go together after can't we?" Harry suggested.

"Yep that would be cool." Ron agreed. They turned around just in time to see the bushy haired girl walk through the shop door.

* * *

**{A.N} Hello, this is my first fan fic on here. I have an account on wattpad as well with this stet on and I'm a little ahead of it on there:) please review this. I will try and update soon:D **


	2. The Bushy-Haired Girl

**Disclaimer: I'm quite obviously not J. . Thanks to those people who took time to review last chapter. This chapter is only very short and I'll try to post the next one ASAP. Keep reviewing and stuff cause yanoo...thanks!**

* * *

The bushy haired girl marched in through the doors of Flourish and Blott's. She walked straight over to Harry and Ron and pushed past them staring at the shelf with The Standard Book of Spells series on it. "Who does she think she is?" Ron whispered to Harry quietly.

"I don't know but she seems a bit RUDE doesn't she?" Harry said loud enough so that she could hear.

"I might be mistaken," the girl said in an annoyingly posh and innocent voice "but were you aiming that statement at me?"

"Might have been but what's it to you?" Harry said rather arrogantly.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to know who NOT to be spending my time with when I start at Hogwart's" she replied.

Ron snorted. "And what makes you think we'd want to hang around with you?"

The girl was about to answer but just then Harry opened his mouth. "How'd you know we're starting this year?" The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, your cauldron is full of first year books!" She looked over at the name on Harry's cauldron "Harry Potter." She turned to Ron "And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Mmhmm well Ron and Harry, I'll try not to see you on the train. Goodbye." And with that she bought her book and was about to walk out of the shop when she turned around and walked back over to them. "Oh and just in case you were wondering, I'm Hermione Granger."


End file.
